


An Alien Situation

by solohux, starkickback



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [6]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkickback/pseuds/starkickback
Summary: Whilst searching under Paul's bed, Monty finds his boyfriend's large collection of dildos.And not just ordinary dildos. Alien dildos.





	An Alien Situation

**Author's Note:**

> We bring you a Ponty gift! This is a collab between myself and [@starkickback](http://http://starkickback.tumblr.com/) and we're very excited to share it! 💙
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.
> 
> So, their dynamic? Paul is a blushing boy and Monty is a teasing devil who knows exactly how to get what he wants, and what he wants is to get into Paul’s pants and show him who’s boss but [@starkickback](http://http://starkickback.tumblr.com/) & I have shaken things up a little for this fic.
> 
> We really hope you enjoy this! ❤️

In the small, square bathroom of Paul’s apartment, Monty adds the final touches to his appearance by fastening shining silver cufflinks onto his white shirt and spritzing himself with a few generous squirts of his cologne. The bulbous bottle barely fits on the shelf underneath Paul’s bathroom mirror but just seeing it amongst his _boyfriend’s_ toiletries is enough to make Monty roll his eyes at his own sentimentality.

Oh, how Sevier has _ruined_ him.

For a long time, Monty thought of himself as a loner, a man who couldn’t be tamed and would never be one to settle down. Paying for prostitutes a few times a month has been enough to satiate the sexual side of his needs whilst keeping his emotional side behind bars inside of his own mind. He thought he was content, fulfilled by his job and his money, needing nothing else in his life to keep him happy.

“Monty? Have you seen my black shoes?” Paul’s voice calls out from the living room and Monty can’t help but allow a smile to cross his lips. The handsome FBI analyst was meant to be just another fling, another pretty boy for Monty to manipulate and use before dumping him and changing his phone number but now six months into their _relationship,_ Monty can’t imagine being with anyone else, and it terrifies him in the best of ways.

“No, babe. What about under the couch?”

“I’ve checked there. Will you look in my bedroom?”

“Sure.”

Exiting the en-suite, Monty begins his search for Paul’s shoes by looking either side of his double-bed and then inside of the wardrobes but finds nothing, just a pair of Paul’s grey slippers on the matt on his side of the bed. Perhaps _under?_ It seems unlikely that a man with such a natural flare for organisation would kick off his shoes underneath his bed but Monty squats down to look anyway and brushes the valance out of the way so he can see underneath Paul’s bed. Akin to the rest of Paul’s apartment, the space is tidy. Everything is organised into boxes; old magazines, spare bed sheets, case notes that are no longer needed, but no sign of his black shoes. But before Monty shuffles out, a black box catches his attention. It’s plastic and strong, unlike the others which are cardboard, lidless, with black marker used on the sides to scribble on their contents. On the side of the sleek box sits a sticker, one that Monty cocks his head at, certain that he’s heard of the name before but can’t quite remember where. It’s a symbol of a dragon’s head, a cartoon-ish one with a small, corner-upturned smile on its face. Curious, Monty pulls out the box to examine it further, weighing it in his hold. Standing up, Monty’s mind races with possibilities of what his partner could be keeping inside. It’s fairly weighty in Monty’s hands as he jiggles it, hearing thudding from inside as though _lots_ of items are knocking together. Tossing the lid onto the bed, Monty finally peers inside and feels his stomach twist into an aroused knot at the sight of what the box hides.

A bright array of different dildos rest inside the box; more than a dozen, at least, all with varying sized shafts and heads, all brightly coloured and unique. Some twist, some elongate into a point, some are small and plump and some look like tentacles. Curved into pleasurable shapes, Monty can see that some are covered in ridges and bulbous swells, some powered by remote control. An all-over blush paints itself over Monty’s body, turning his cheeks red and making him feel hot underneath his expensive suit. He stands up slowly, staring at the contents of the box. They’re Paul’s, they _must_ be. As far as Monty knows, and he’s done his research on his partner, Paul has always lived alone in this apartment, never sharing or occupying with a roommate, so these _toys…_ they’re all _Paul’s._

“Any luck?” Paul comes into the bedroom and freezes on the spot, his pale skin blushing upon the sight of his most private collection in the hands of his partner. His gaze darts from the box to the box’s lid that sits on the bed and back to Monty’s face as though attempting to gauge Monty’s reaction but years worth of lying has made his face unreadable. “W-Why do you have _that_?”

“I looked under the bed for your shoes,” Monty replies. Already, his mouth feels dry, swallowing hard around the burning questions he has for Paul. He can’t help but pick up one of the toys, a particularly thick and long one that has a twisting shaft but a bulbous and barbed tip, purple to yellow ombré in colour from base to top. “I wanted to see what was so special that needed to be kept in a plastic box.”

Paul pouts, visibly swallowing down his anxieties. His gaze is suddenly anywhere but on Monty or on the box, he’s fidgeting with the cuffs of his blazer as he drops himself down onto the edge of his bed.

“Babe—”

“I’m sorry,” Paul says, muffled from behind his hands, shielding his flushed face. “You were never meant to find them. Shit, you must think I’m really weird.”

Monty isn’t sure what to think, but his cock seems to think that’s it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Admittedly, the fact that all of them are _alien_ and _monster_ -like dildos and toys makes Monty wonder about Paul’s secret fetishes that he’s _obviously_ been keeping to himself.

“They’re _alien_ dicks,” Monty says.

“Uh. Yeah.” Paul uncovers his eyes but still sits with one hand covering his mouth, clearly in disbelief that this is happening. “Bad Dragon.”

“Excuse me?”

Paul sighs, “It’s a sex toy site. That’s where they’re from.”

“And they _specialise_ in _alien_ stuff?”

“Fantasy themed. Supernatural stuff.”

“Jeez.”

Monty looks at the dildo in his hand, imagining Paul using them on himself whilst involved in some role-play with himself about aliens and beasts. Whilst it’s no secret that the NSA agent has had dealings with extraterrestrials, it _is_ a surprise that he’s so obviously aroused by the idea of what their genitals would look like.

“I’m sorry, Monty. I never meant for you to find these. Let's just forget it, shall we? I’ll get rid of them and we can pretend like you never saw them.”

Paul grabs the lid of the box and opens his hands, hoping that Monty will pass him the collection so they can move on and forget it but Monty finds himself keeping hold of the box, still with one toy in his hand, looking down upon the rest.

“Do you collect them?” Monty asks.

Paul frowns, surprised, “What?”

“Are you just a collector or have you,” he clears his throat. “Do you use them all?”

“I –” Paul swallows, throat dry, and shrugs. He focuses his gaze down at the floor, away from Monty and his toys, blushing furiously like a sexually-sinning nun. He twists his feet together, crossing his legs as though trying to shrink in on himself. “I’ve used them all.”

“Impressive,” Monty smirks, dropping the purple and yellow barbed dildo to pick up another. This one is at least twelve inches long with a pronounced, flared head and veiny middle, subtle medial rings around the shaft that would, no doubt, add extra flare to the sensation of trying to make the toy penetrate. Monty has always enjoyed a challenge. “Adventurous. Though, this couldn’t possibly fit.”

Paul exhales in a long sigh of relief at Monty’s gentle acceptance of his collection but his blush doesn’t disappear in the slightest; Monty wonders if the flushed skin and the _casual_ crossing of his legs are signs of Paul’s arousal. Regardless, Paul laughs breathlessly at Monty’s question, gaze still cast downwards.

“You’d be surprised what you can do with enough lube and enough patience,” Paul quips, letting a smile cross his lips. “You’re… _okay_ with this?”

Monty shrugs, sitting himself down on the bed and setting the _Bad Dragon toy box_ in between them.

“I admit, I was weirded out at first. I’m, uh, _startled_ that you own alien dildos and have never told me. I mean, I’ve fucked you in a maid’s outfit but you kept _this_ a secret? Why haven’t you brought these out when we’re in bed together, babe?” Cocky, Monty raises his eyebrows. “My dick not good enough?”

“No, _no!_ ” Paul shakes his head, brushing stray hair back into place. _“_ It’s not you, Mon, I promise. It’s just not something I talk about. I’ve gotten some…less than favourable reactions in the past. One friend completely erased me from his life when I let this slip.”

“I’m not gonna leave you because you’re into kinky toys, babe,” Monty reaffirms. “In fact, I think I’d like to see a demonstration.”

With a devilish grin, Monty watches Paul’s reaction to his words, proud of himself when his pupils dilate, when his nervous fingers tangle themselves in his hair. Paul is clearly aroused now and it’s rubbing off on Monty. Those plush pink lips are too much for him to resist so he leans in, taking Paul’s soft mouth up into a rough and rugged kiss, teeth clashing together as Monty dominates and pushes his tongue past Paul’s lips, hungry to taste him, moving his hand to rest upon Paul’s thigh just to urge his little _slut_ onwards.

“O-okay,” Paul nods when Monty breaks the kiss, pushing his glasses back up his nose, looking to his box of toys and then back to his partner. “Now?”

“Now, babe.” Their dinner plans will have to wait; Monty has a spectacle to see. He stands, moving to sit on the dressing table’s stool at the end of the bed, arms folded and waiting. “Show me.”

For a moment, the silence is thick between them. Holding each other’s gaze, it’s as though Paul is a deer in the headlights, momentarily bewildered at the impending situation, processing his next move under Monty’s scrutiny. Slowly, Paul stands up, sliding out of his jacket before unbuttoning his blue shirt and his black jeans. Now that he’s up, Monty can see Paul’s arousal in the form of his bulging erection straining at the front of his jeans.

“Talk to me, Sevier,” Monty orders. “I want to know what you do when you’re home alone and horny, and I’m not here to fuck you.”

Paul talks as he sheds his clothes, standing before Monty in just his blue _Star Trek_ boxers and purple socks but soon enough, they’re gone too. His pale body is soft underneath the layers of clothing he wears, bonny and creamy, with the potential to be shredded but going to the gym isn’t something that interests Paul. Despite sporting large hips that Monty loves to grip and mark during sex, Paul’s chest is one of Monty’s favourite features about his body, one that he’ll often finish himself across just to see his come mark Paul’s sensitive nipples.

“I, uh, I undress myself. I like to be naked when I use them.”

“Why’s that?”

“It helps me get into the scene.”

“ _Scene?_ Oh, _baby_.”

“Shit, this is so embarrassing,” Paul sits down on the edge of the bed, causing the box of toys to topple over and empty out onto the bed. Seeing them all spread out on the sheets makes Monty’s eyes widen with both curiosity and excitement. The colours are exquisite, so vibrant and different between each toy.

“It’s not embarrassing,” Monty urges. “I want to see my pretty boy fuck himself on some thick alien dicks. You’re gonna deprive me of that, sweetheart? Come on, show me. I want to see you, all of you.”

Paul looks up through the curtain of dark hair that has fallen across his face, brown eyes seemingly shimmering with his arousal from behind the frame of his glasses. Nodding solemnly, Monty praises him and sits back on the stool, giving his hardening cock a generous rub through his suit trousers but focusses all of his attention onto Paul when he moves, fetching a thick blue towel out of the drawer and spreading it out on the bed. Good, Monty thinks, _messy_. He settles himself back on the bed, moving the pillows to accommodate his position; reclined back with his legs spread open, cock already glistening with pre-cum.

“Pass me the lube?” Paul asks in his shy voice, pointing to the three-quarter empty bottle of clear lubricant that lies amongst the almost-mountain of dildos. Monty does, eyeing up the fact that Paul’s hand is trembling slightly, and he knows he’s in for a treat.

“Can I pick one?” Monty asks. “For you to use.”

“Yeah,” Paul nods, squirting lube onto his fingers and down his taint as he inserts one finger slowly into himself. “I, uh, I’ve got to open myself up first.”

Monty looks at his choices carefully. Size isn’t everything but in Monty’s opinion (and experience), it accounts for a lot so he brushes aside the smaller looking toys and assesses the larger, thicker ones. One reminds him of a unicorn horn: a twisting shaft with each segment a progressively brighter shade of pink. Another looks extremely akin to a beast’s tongue, elongating out into a soft point with tiny bristles on it that would definitely simulate licking. But there’s one that Monty’s gaze keeps being drawn to, a shimmering, long one. Its base and tesitcles are a glimmering shade of brown/purple—plum—giving it a strong aesthetic as though belonging to something mythical and powerful. The shaft itself flows from the subtle shade of plum into crimson, darkening at the tip where the head of the toy fattens out into a pointed tip. Whilst long, the dildo is also the one with the thickest girth amongst Paul’s collection and feels weighty in Monty’s hand as he selects it. Yes, he thinks, imagining Paul skewered on such a specimen, this is what he wants to see.

“This one,” Monty says, smirking, tossing it over to Paul, who’s three fingers deep in himself. He mutters something as he looks to where the toy rests on his foot, much to Monty’s displeasure. “Ah ah. I want to hear everything you say, baby.”

Paul hesitates, fingering faltering at the distraction, “I said, _'The General._ ”

“The General?” Monty frowns, puzzled. His partner has called him some names during their playtime but _never_ that.

“That’s his name. _Mm._ That’s, uh, what I call him when I use him.”

 _Fuck,_ Monty sits back, feeling a fresh wave of arousal surge through him and swell into his cock until he’s fully hard, straining against his already-tight trousers. Not only does Paul create stories for himself when he’s masturbating but he _names_ these things too, likely moaning them when he’s fucking himself with them. All this time, Monty can’t believe that his beautiful partner has been hiding such a filthy secret; he’s a xenophile.

Watching with undivided attention and unwavering arousal, Monty bites his lip as Paul reaches for a smaller toy—a shorter and thinner version of _The General_ —and lubes it up before plunging it inside of his stretching hole, moaning at the insertion. His dark hair is already sticking to his sweaty forehead, his glorious chest glistening as he heaves for breath whilst pushing the toy all the way up to the hilt before removing it. Monty can see Paul’s hole clenching around the silicone dick as he pulls it out, unable to hide his own disappointment at the loss of pressure.

“Tell me what you’re imagining, Paul. I want to know.”

“I— _nnnghhh_ —I’m a slave boy,” Paul says, eyes closed, increasing his pace of his thrusting. Already, Monty likes this scenario, imagining his ravishing lover in the famous metal bikini from his favourite sci-fi trilogy, milky skin on show whilst sitting next to a gluttonous ruler. “I’ve been captured by alien pirates and they’ve sold me to a crime lord. He-he lets his patrons take turns with me, fucking me until I’m c-covered in their come.”

At that very thought, Monty loses his restraint. He tears open his trousers, ruining the zip but he doesn’t care. He _needs_ to get some relief to his cock, stroke himself along with Paul’s filthy fantasy, licking his lips. He can’t believe that Paul has been playing this little game in the privacy of his own bedroom and leaving Monty unawares, leaving him out of such a delicious and _filthy_ fantasy.

“Enough of that one,” Monty commands. He splays his legs out, reclined back in the chair, stroking himself. “The big one now, baby. _The General._ Come on.”

Paul nods, sliding the smaller dildo out of himself before reaching for the girthy, shimmering red toy. Monty watches as excess lube drips from inside of his lover’s ready and puckering hole, clenching at the loss of fullness. The toy is covered in lube, and Paul pumps the thick shaft in his fist to spread it along. Despite Paul’s big hands, _The General_ doesn’t seem to be dwarfed at all, still long, thick and intimidating. Its plum colouring and pointed tip gives it that alien look that Paul is obviously attracted to; Monty can’t wait to see it inside of his lover.

“Oh,” Paul sighs, opening his legs as far as they’ll go until he feels a pulling sensation in his groins, pushing the head of the dildo into himself with slow movements. The _schluk_ of Paul’s wet hole around the thick toy sends Monty’s loins ablaze, his mouth almost watering as he keeps his gaze locked on the way the toy slips inch-by- _glorious-_ inch inside of Paul’s ass.

“Wait,” Monty says, standing up and stripping out of his shoes and trousers, leaving him in just his white dress shirt. “I want to do it.”

“D-do what?”

“Push it in,” Monty climbs onto the bed in between Paul’s long legs and grabs hold of _The General’s_ balls, holding it steady. “Relax, sweetheart. Get into your fantasy. Talk to me. What’s the General like?”

“ _Fuck,”_ Paul trembles as Monty pushes the rest of the toy into him. As he speaks, his breath hitches, his eyes flutter open and closed with pleasure as he’s filled. “He-he’s paid a lot of money to my owner to rent me. He’s got dark red skin a-and— _ahhh!”_

Monty has the toy all the way inside of Paul now, pushed all the way up to the synthetic balls. The stretch is beautiful for both of them: Monty seeing it and Paul feeling it. The latter’s hole clenches around the intrusion, lube squelching deliciously as Monty wriggles it around to make his lover squirm.

“S-so deep,” Paul whispers, arching his back.

“My pretty slave boy,” Monty keeps on hand on the toy’s base and bucks his own hips forward, sliding his hard cock against the lube that drips down Paul’s ass, mixing his precome with the warm coating. “Such a slut, letting all these aliens fuck you with their exotic cocks. And you love it, don’t you? Well, the General has paid for you, boy. Are you going to make him do all the work?”

“No…”

“No?”

“ _No, sir.”_

Monty smirks; he’s got Paul right where he wants him. He starts to gyrate his hips, trying as best as he can to ride the thick dildo from his awkward angle but, the _slut,_ manages to fuck himself on it. Monty holds the toy steady, moving it ever so slightly to help his needy slave-boy get the filling he wants, sliding it in and out, imagining himself as the alien in the fantasy.

Biting his lip, Monty delves deeper. He puts himself inside of the General’s persona, a red-skinned humanoid alien with a long, thick cock and a pointed tip that would make opening up his thrall much easier. In a backroom of the crime lord’s hideout, the General would pin the handsome, spectacled slave to the wall and enter him with his alien dick, pushing in until his heavy, come-filled balls press against Paul’s soft ass. Being alien, Monty would have an inhuman stamina, able to fuck for hours to get his money’s worth out of the trembling slave boy, enjoying putting him in all manner of positions, marking his beautifully soft and pale skin with his bites before covering him in his light blue and sticky come, showering him in it so he knows who he belongs to.

“Oh, _Monty!_ ” Paul moans, coming hard. Monty hadn’t realised that he was thrusting the dildo so roughly and wildly into his lover’s ass, banging his prostate with the barbed head to make him tremble and orgasm.

Paul’s grunts and groans of his climax are enough to send shivers all the way down Monty’s spine and to the very base of his throbbing cock. With a squelch, _The General_ is pulled out of Paul’s clenching hole and, for a moment, Monty considers sliding in for sloppy seconds but resists. He’s got something else in mind. Shuffling forward, Monty takes himself into his fist and pumps hard, aiming over Paul’s soft tummy.

“Suck it,” Monty orders, pushing the wet tip of the thick dildo to Paul’s lips. “Taste yourself, baby.”

As commanded like the good boy he is, Paul parts his dry lips and allows _The General_ to slip inside of his mouth, puffing out his cheeks in a pseudo-cough to accommodate the girth.

“Yeah, baby, keep fuckin’ swallowing,” Monty groans, pushing what he can of the toy into Paul’s throat as he strokes himself hard, desperate to cover his precious slave-boy in his seed like in his fantasy.

As Paul chokes around the alien cock, Monty finally climaxes, jerking himself off on Paul’s belly, watching his throat trying to swallow and take in air but can’t, dominated completely by the thick toy, by _The General_ himself: Monty.

“Fuck, Paul,” Monty slowly pulls the toy from his lover’s throat, aroused by the long string of lube and spit that follows it from his lips. He’s gasping, overcome by his strong orgasm and the need to get air back into his lungs, his pale cheeks flushed so bright that they rival the brightness of Monty’s red hair. “You’re fucking beautiful, babe.”

The sight of Paul so blissed out beneath him is enough to take Monty’s breath. It’s not just hot, it doesn’t just make Monty want to bite Paul all over, it sends him soft. He wants to carry Paul into the bathroom and bathe him, wash his hair with that sweet smelling shampoo that he always uses, maybe even kiss him. Ashamed, Monty realises that he’s never initiated a gentle kiss with his lover, always one of raw neediness in the middle of sex. It’s as though seeing Paul stripped down to his own private fantasy has made Monty see him in a different light, one that he believed he’d never see anyone in.

“I…I can’t believe you got off on this,” Paul says, fixing his askew glasses. “I hid it from you because I thought you’d dump me.”

“Never, baby,” Monty sighs, slowly brushing his fingertips up the insides of Paul’s milky thighs. “So, what if…”

But Monty pauses, sitting back, quietly questing himself before he can finish.

“What if, what?” Paul sits up too, cooling skin prickling with gooseflesh. “Mon? What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Oh, Paul, sweetheart. You didn’t do anything. You’re fuckin’ incredible. It’s…” Monty casts his gaze to the side, looking to where the rest of Paul’s exotic dildo collection sit in the corner of the bed. “What if you…use one on me?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Monty feels his arousal coming back. He’s _never_ bottomed with Paul before, never so much as had his hole played with, but now, looking at his lover’s glowing body and the array of toys, Monty wants what Paul feels.

“Uh…Shit, Monty. Of course. Yeah. If that’s what you want.”

“I want to feel what you feel,” Monty says, looking down to Paul’s pretty, smallish cock. “Seeing you, _like that_ , makes me wanna—”

“You don’t have to explain,” Paul leans in and kisses Monty’s cheek. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

Monty smiles. He begins to unbutton his white shirt, casting it aside to join the rest of their clothes that lie across the floor of Paul’s bedroom.

“Pick one for me? You know them best.” Monty and Paul swap places, with Monty taking up the same position that his lover was just lying in; reclined back amongst plush pillows and ass resting atop the blue towel, only with his legs shut, apprehensive to open them. Never has the charming and cocky Monty Schafer felt uncertain about anything but he does now, lying nude on Paul’s bed as his xenophile-partner chooses a dildo for him, an _alien_ dildo.

Paul makes a good choice. There’s no mistaking it for something exotic and otherworldly. Blue and shining green in colour and, whilst not long or girthy, its scaly shaft looks lizard-like and its head is spiked, truly alien. Monty clenches at the sight of it, anticipation growing like his erection.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Paul asks, the bottle of lube in his hand.

“Certain, babe.”

The first squirt of lube down Monty’s perineum and down his ass makes him shiver but it’s a glorious feeling, even more so when Paul’s finger breaches him. It’s an unfamiliar but glorious sensation, one that makes him groan from the back of his throat. He can’t help but roll his hips and grind his ass down greedily onto Paul’s digit, already wanting two.

“You’re so…tight,” Paul says, blushing. His glasses slip down his nose as he stares down to where his finger thrusts slowly in and out of Monty’s hole, eagerly slipping another one in.

“I didn’t realise how big your hands are until now,” Monty smirks, looking down past his erect dick to where his boyfriend’s fingers fuck him, pace increasing, lube squelching. “C’mon, big boy. A-another.”

“You’re sure?” Paul gets a little cocky and gives Monty’s cock a bit of attention, fondling his balls with his free hand to make Monty squirm. “It’s not too much?”

“Fuck yeah, it’s too much but I fucking want it.”

Three fingers probe at Monty’s entrance, Paul’s hesitancy showing when he stops at the first knuckle, looking up through his curtain of fallen dark hair and straight into Monty’s cloudy eyes without exchanging any words. In _that_ moment, Monty sees everything. Their meeting, their first date, first real, passionate kiss, the first ‘ _I love you’._ Monty thought he’d never utter those incriminating words to anyone and truly mean it, maybe using them as manipulation, but never genuine. But Paul? Those three words came so naturally and now, as he stares at his lover and watches him move the sex toy to his stretched and lubed ass, Monty feels those words creeping up inside of his chest, his desires changing.

“Not the toy,” Monty shakes his head. He reaches down and pushes Paul’s hand away before the alien tip can penetrate him. “You.”

Paul reels, “Me? Mon, I—”

“Paul. I want you to fuck me,” Monty relaxes back on the pillows and grabs hold of his cock to lazily stroke himself, staring with pleading eyes. “I know we’ve never done it this way before but I want it, I want you, babe.”

Monty can see the trepidation in Paul’s eyes dark eyes, the self-doubt at being able to give his lover what he wants, the uncertainty of his own skills as a top. He sets the dildo down and looks as though he’s going to deny Monty’s need, turning away to look at the floor. Silence settles, uncomfortably, over the pair for a second and Monty feels more exposed than he ever has in his life, wanting to tell Paul to forget it but before he can, Paul looks back up, a different sparkle in his eye.

“Okay,” he says, shuffling forwards, his chunky, smallish cock dwarfed even more by his large hands but still, Monty is certain that Paul’s lack of size and girth won’t take away from his pleasure. “I’m…I’m gonna, uh, fuck you.”

“It’s alright, baby,” Monty reassures, spreading his legs, “I’m ready.”

Already, just the gentle press of the tip of Paul’s cock against his hole is enough to make Monty see stars behind his eyelids. Whilst no virgin, Monty has only bottomed a handful of times for past partners, never Paul, but as Paul slowly sinks into him and bottoms-out after a beautiful few seconds, Monty exhales in the _sluttiest_ moan he’s ever heard come from his own mouth. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt; the stretch, the pressure, the thoughts of Paul being _so deep_ inside of him that they can never be broken apart. He feels like he’s floating. 

“Oh, fuck, Paul,” Monty grasps at the bedsheets, concentrating on nothing but the sensation of being filled. “Yes, yes.”

Paul is gasping and panting, barely able to say anything, clearly overwhelmed by Monty’s tightness and warmth. His hands rest atop Monty’s knees as he keeps pushing in, seemingly uncertain of himself, but soon finds his confidence to draw back and thrust shallowly. Both fall silent, gazing at each other like familiar lovers, and Monty knows that he’s been tamed.

“Monty,” Paul gasps. Adjusting himself, he rests his hands on the bed either side of Monty’s shoulders and leans in until their foreheads are almost touching. “You feel so good. I-I can’t…”

“I know, baby,” Monty replies, voice hitching. “Keep fuckin’ me, come on. You’re so good.”

This is better than any toy in Paul’s collection, Monty is certain. Lost in every fiery sensation that his body and mind are relishing in, Monty can’t help but think to his previous thoughts about having never initiated a kiss, a gentle one, but as Paul’s cock begins to push against his prostate, Monty groans, and everything is clear. Reaching to cup the back of his lover’s neck, Monty brings Paul down the rest of the way, lips grazing the other’s pale, blushing cheek. In the silence of the room, Monty can hear Paul’s little whining breaths that escape his parted lips, so delicious and dirty. Those whines only become more ragged and excitable as Monty closes the gap between their lips and kisses Paul gently, going no deeper than lip-to-lip, wanting nothing more than to feel him rather than taste him. Paul moans, his thrusts losing their rhythm and becoming completely erratic as though his brain has short-circuited and his body has lost control, chasing the heightening crest of his own orgasm as Monty kisses him.

“Come inside me,” Monty whispers, holding onto Paul, driving his hips down. He’s so close to coming untouched, he can feel his insides wanting to burst. “Yes, Paul. Yes, babe, _oh fuck!_ ”

Paul, ever the loudest between them, grunts and groans with an open mouth as he orgasms, shuddering through each wave, and Monty can’t wait any longer. He takes his own cock into his hands and strokes himself in time with the pulses of Paul’s cock inside of him, closing his eyes to see stars behind his eyelids; stars in the shape of Paul’s handsome face.

“Shit,” Paul exhales, head hanging between his shoulders. Monty can still feel his cock twitching inside of him, still riding out the aftershocks. “That was…amazing.”

“Better than your toys, eh? Better than your _General_?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Maybe I’ll be your new General, then. The one who comes to the crime lord and pays for a night with you, my pretty slave boy.”

“Oh, my god,” Paul almost becomes hard again. “Monty. _Yes._ ”

“Do you have more names for your toys?” Monty looks to where all of the dildos are still scattered across the bed.

“Uh. Yeah. Most of them. Not names but, uh, scenarios.”

“I wanna know everything about your toys, babe,” Monty pulls Paul in for another kiss, deepening it this time to taste the neediness of his mouth but still completely enamoured by his newfound softness for his lover. “Don’t leave me out of your fantasies with them. I wanna use all of them on you.”

“A-all of them?”

“Eventually, yeah. Maybe we can buy a new one together.”

“I…I’ve got a wishlist on Bad Dragon.”

Monty smiles, devilishly. “ _Of course_ you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed it! ❤️ 
> 
> And in case you're curious, the [Bad Dragon](https://bad-dragon.com/) website is where all of Paul's dildos come from. Each of them described in the fic are based on real toys from that site. The writer spent a stupid amount of time on said website, researching the toys and writing them into this fic, and even got caught on it by her sister. Good times! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> starkickback's tumblr: [@starkickback](http://http://starkickback.tumblr.com/) ❤️  
> starkickback's twitter: [@starkickback](https://twitter.com/starkickback) 💙
> 
> solohux's tumblr: [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️  
> solohux's twitter: [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
